crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Insecond Empire
The Inseconds are an extremely aggressive race of insectoids, whose selfish actions have caused them to gain infamy around the galaxy. They believe that their species is superior to all others, and they are determined to one day reign supreme above the rest of the galaxy. They currently have very few allies due to their actions and beliefs. The most notable ally being ZeepCol. The Inseconds don't believe they need allies, as they are perfectly capable of keeping themselves stable on their own. Though they will still ally with an empire, but only if they have something major to gain from doing so. The Inseconds operate under a hive mind. Their species may be equivalent to individual cells working together as if it was one massive organism. There is barely any individuality in the empire. Though, this gives a resulting ability of coordination and teamwork between the members of the species that is almost unparalleled by anything else in the entirety of the galaxy. History First Appearance The Inseconds first appeared in the form of a small water bug on planet Yagajus. Eventually this water bug moved on to land to take advantage of the fact that there was abundant resources on the land that not many other large animals had claimed. Second Step in Evolution The Inseconds evolved to be larger and eventually were able to stand upright. Unfortunately for them, there was an explosion of really large lifeforms on the planet. Epics were a daily occurrence and there were even plants that grew fruit over 2 meters in diameter. It is believed that this was due to the planet having reduced gravity. The reduced gravity is also why the Inseconds can fly on their home planet but struggle to on other planets. To combat the large amount of epics on the planet, the Inseconds had to stay in well connected groups. By working together they could overwhelm these beasts with sheer numbers. This ability would later come to form... Evolution of the Insecond Hive Mind The Inseconds grew to think as one. The ability to work together as if the entire species was a single organism allowed for unparalleled teamwork. The Inseconds quickly rose from one of the weaker species on the planet, to an apex predator. With danger of epics no longer as large an issue, the Inseconds could specialize for specific tasks to help the group, this lead to the first developments in technology for the Inseconds. The First Insecond Tribes Insecond tribes were developed. Tool use allowed for an even higher quality of life for the Insecond hives. With massive flora, large amounts of wood could be harvested to create buildings. A few other tribes sprung up in this time, but the Inseconds destroyed them. They viewed diplomacy as a threat to their dominance of the planet. This mentality is something that works it's way into their society even today. Development of Cities Insecond cities are not built in the traditional way. Inseconds will dig out massive pits in the ground (or find some naturally like a canyon) then build their buildings on the side of the pit with bridges connecting them all. The bottom of the pit will be used as a public square for events. The very first Insecond city was built along the walls of a canyon (since the proper tools to dig out massive pits hadn't been created yet). However, sometimes a group of Inseconds could somehow end up splitting from the rest of the hivemind and end up with their own separate hivemind. That separate group would then leave and form their own city. Through multiple different means however, the cities were eventually united under one rule. With a growing population and the need for somewhere to put them, the Inseconds eventually turned their eyes to the stars... The First Colonies The first established colony was their moon, Gnhadia. After a while faster than light travel was achieved and the Inseconds traveled to other star systems. They would place a colony on every single star system they encountered, habitable or not. Research into terraforming was still in it's infancy at the time so the Inseconds figured they could improve the condition of the planets once they built reliable methods of doing so. It was only a matter of time before they would encounter another empire. Interactions With Other Empires The Inseconds as it turns out, are not the most friendly. The Inseconds attacked almost any empire they encountered. They won a decent amount of the time too. They would completely take over a planet, destroy any of the survivors, and then occupy their remaining cities and utilize their technology. These acts were viewed as absolutely outrageous and disgustingly selfish. They lost good relations with pretty much every single empire in the galaxy. The Insecond Conquest The Inseconds were determined to be the reigning empire of the galaxy. Their empires borders grew at an alarming rate. They first lost a battle when they encountered the Plantecolos. The Plantecolos suffered heavy losses, but they managed to halt their spread. The Inseconds agreed to not continue attacks against them, and focus their spread efforts elsewhere. The Scaleons eventually heard of the heinous acts the Inseconds were committing and decided to do something about it. The Scaleons and the Inseconds at this point, were around the same strength military-wise. The Scaleons threatened the Inseconds with all out war if they continued their crusade against the galaxy. A major factor was the fact that the Scaleons also had allies to back them up if they ever did go to war. The Inseconds decided it would not be a good idea to challenge the Scaleons at the moment and ceased their attacks. This brings us to modern day Modern Day The Insecond crusade has finally ended and peace has returned to their empire. The Inseconds have a decently sized empire but have not ventured outside of their territory much. The Inseconds have little to no alliances because of their actions but do trade with other empires occasionally. Very few outsiders are allowed inside the Insecond borders but Insecond citizenship can be granted to those that have worked under the empire for a number of years. No outsiders under any condition are allowed to visit the Insecond capital of Yagajus however. All information on the planet that has been gathered has been released by the Inseconds themselves and not from outsiders. The Insecond Military, and Weapons The Inseconds have a massive army. They have over a billion people that could be deployed as military workers. They have a fleet of 240,000 ships and 10 absolute beasts of motherships known as the Arks, each of which are around the size of a small city. The most commonly used weapon by an Insecond troop is a stock energy pulse gun. They shoot out a beam of pure energy which when comes in contact with something, releases a small shockwave which can be fatal if you are standing within around a meter of. These weapons are not the strongest, but are decently effective and can be cheaply mass produced. A favorite weapon of the Inseconds is the gravity cannon. This exotic weapon is mounted on ships, and fires a laser that can manipulate gravity within the area around it. This is most effective against buildings. For example you could fire it at a large building, then set the gravity in the area to the strength of the surface of a large gas giant. This would cause the building to collapse. Gravity can also be set to zero in an area. Insecond fighters are trained to battle in zero-g for this situation. If the battlefield is suddenly made gravity-less the Inseconds will gain an upper hand by being prepared for this situation Insecond brand flamethrowers are rather effective weapons. They use a compound made out of red spice, iron, and multiple other ingredients that the Insecond government has refused to release to the public. They can be fired up to 5 meters at the temperature of thermite. Antimatter weapons are popular with the Insecond military as they are really effective. They usually try taking a colony without completely leveling them first though so antimatter weapons are usually a last resort against colonies that attacking by foot would be too dangerous to take. Biology The Inseconds are an interesting lifeform as they are not carbon based like most creatures, but instead are a mix of silicon based and carbon based. This has intrigued scientists as it is very rare to find a non-completely carbon based lifeform. The complex sillica compounds that make up functions of the body of an Insecond are being studied. The Inseconds have 6 appendages. 2 legs, 2 arms with retractable claws, and 2 limbs with large keratin spikes on the ends. This combined with the fact that they can fly (limited to their homeworld only), lay eggs, and have an exoskeleton, puts them in the classification of an insectoid. A large one too, at around 5 feet tall. The Inseconds have 4 cones in their eyes allowing them to see in the visible range and up a little into the ultraviolet range. This is likely due to their sun being hotter than most which makes it release higher energy photons. Government The Insecond government is interesting because it is one of the few successful direct democracies in the galaxy. The hivemind allows for instant communication between all members of the species. This link doesn't travel between star systems though, so everyone in the race has a chip implant in their brain from birth that allows communication across star systems. There is still a government however, in form of the empirical council. This group of people mostly focus on putting laws into effect. They distribute the wealth of the empire among the people equally, and they also help work out disagreements on how a law should work if there are any in the empire. The closest thing to a "leader" in the empire is Emperor Sectonime. Despite the title, he is not really an emperor, but instead mostly serves as a representative to other empires in political and economic matters, and he also organizes and leads the meetings for the empirical council. He can make suggestions to the council, but he cannot directly affect whether a bill gets passed or not. That decision is up to the people of the empire. Emperor Sectonime has been noted to have lived far longer than the average lifespan of regular Inseconds at an astounding 2,800 years old. It is believed he has kept himself from aging with a special metal called Imitium. Category:Empires Category:Metalblaze (ERROR!)